<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fill the land with smoke by Merel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423241">Fill the land with smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel'>Merel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Gen, Ishval Civil War, Letters, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a bit fancier, normally. Some ice, zest, syrup, ginger or cherries, but this called for a straight double. Or triple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang &amp; Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fill the land with smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020, day 5: Advice or Comfort or Bed-time story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yule. It was almost Yule, just a few weeks. A busy bar, mulled wine, her girls conspiring behind her back to get her something nice, but it wasn’t bringing her comfort. The letter in her hand was long, the writing scraggly and the ink smeared in places. She took another unhealthy sip of whiskey. </p><p>She had contacts, a few nurses, a couple girls earning money near the camps, but everything went through the censors. She was sure they were censoring shit for the fuck of it, just to mess up any codes, and it worked sometimes, but she didn’t need hidden codes to figure out her boy was having a bad fucking time. </p><p>Sometimes she wished he was a kid again, and she could tell bedtime stories and pretend she could defend him from the rest of the world, but kiddo was days away, alone in the desert. Last year he’d been here, on break from the academy, anxious smiles in his tuxedo as she gave him advice on Yule Ball etiquette, something he’d have to get used to with his shiny watch. </p><p>Probably wasn’t a Yule Ball in Ishval. She snorted and threw back the rest of her drink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uwu<br/>I try to reply to all comments, and Kudos are appreciated! Come say hi on <a href="https://stiekemekat.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>